


ZOMBIES (a gmw x stranger things x it crossover)

by finnsblxnchxrd



Category: Girl Meets World, IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dr Brenner is a douche, El is a smol bean, Everyone Is Gay, Other, basically all the shitty characters are the zombies, gay gay and more gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnsblxnchxrd/pseuds/finnsblxnchxrd
Summary: an accident involving lime soda in hawkins lab, el manages to be the only one that did not turn into a zombie. she meets the losers, the party, riley, maya, lucas, zay, smackle and farkle. she needs help with trying to come up with a way to stop them from terrorizing the town, thus zombietown is born
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Dustin Henderson/Lucas Sinclair, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Farkle Minkus/Isadora Smackle, Isaiah "Zay" Babineaux & Lucas Friar, Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Riley Matthews/Maya Hart, Scoops Troop & Griswold Family, The Losers Club (IT) & The Party (Stranger Things), Will Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

Welcome to Hawkins, we're a perfectly planned community. Perfect jobs, perfect people, perfect families, a perfect life.  
But then it wasn't.  
Who would've thought that an accident involving lime soda would cause the apocalypse.  
A huge explosion at Hawkins National Laboratory caused everyone in there to turn into zombies.  
Yes, ZOMBIES.

Well, everyone except for Eleven. She's in the lab for having abilities. Clairvoyance, telekinesis, telepathy.  
She managed to escape the lab before the explosion, lucky for her she was more than a mile radiance of the lab.  
This is where our story begins.

\--

El made her way through the town, people stopping to stare at the girl. Her glaring right back at them. The people of Hawkins must have been wondering 'What on earth is wrong with that girl' or 'Why does she have a shaved head?'

El didn't like that people were staring at her, she barely had contact with anyone besides the people at the lab, or her 'sister' Eight (Kali).

\--

Mike, his two brothers, Richie and Farkle, their friends, Eddie, Will, Mike (Hanlon), Lucas (Friar), Lucas (Sinclair), Dustin, Riley (Eddie and Will's sister), Zay, Maya, Isadora, Bev and Max, were in the Wheeler's basement.

The fifteen of them were sprawled out, the girls talking amongst themselves and the guys talking about what they'll be doing on their first day of high school. Yep, the group is going into high school.


	2. The Day When Everything Changed

It was the first day of freshman year for Eddie, Riley and Will Byers. Riley, as well as her best friends, Max, Maya, Beverly and Isadora, were trying out for the cheer squad. Will was going to join the Acadecathelon team, alongside Mike (Wheeler), Lucas (Sinclair), Dustin, Farkle (Mike’s brother) and Ben. Eddie, well, he was just going to see what comes his way for that school year.

\--

“So, Riley, Will, Eddie, you three excited for your first day of freshman year?” Their stepdad, Jim Hopper, asked them.  
“I’m pretty excited.” Riley smiled, she was only excited because she was trying out for cheer.  
“I’m so excited.” Will beamed.  
“No, not really..” Eddie shrugged, not knowing why his siblings were so excited, it was only school after all.  
“What’s wrong, Eddie-bear?” Their mom, Joyce, asked him.  
“It’s just...it’s school. It’s just like every other year, it is the start of the last four years of school but it’s honestly no big deal. Sure, Riles and Will are excited about joining teams, but I have no major interests like them. I know, it’s stupid..” He rambled on, trailing off at the end.  
“It’s not stupid, Eddie. I see where you’re coming from, I didn’t know what I was interested in until I started taking photography in my sophomore year. You’ll find something you’re interested in, I have no doubt about it.” Jonathan smiled, ruffling his younger brother’s hair.  
“Y’think?” Eddie asked, his voice full of hope.  
“I don’t think, I know.” He smiled at his younger brother.  
“Well, I better head off to work, have a good first day at school, kiddos.” Hopper smiled, leaving the house.  
“Speaking of the time, I better get you three off to school.” Jonathan said, grabbing his car keys from the kitchen counter.

\--

“Morning mom, morning dad.” Mike beamed, excited for the first day of school.  
“Good morning.” Farkle smiled as he rushed down the stairs.  
“Morning Michael, Farkle. Excited for the first day of freshman year?” Their mom, Karen, asked them, “Wait, where’s Richie?”  
“Oh, he’s still sleeping.” Farkle said, earning a nudge in the ribcage from his brother.  
“I’m gonna go wake him up.” Karen sighed, annoyed with her son already and he wasn’t even awake.

When she got to the boys’ room, she scolded her son, saying, “Richard Wheeler! Get up or you’re gonna be late for school!”  
“But mom, I don’t wanna go to f***king school!” Richie whined, he opened his eyes to see his mom giving him that look so he got up, without saying another word.  
His mom happy that she didn’t have to pour the bottle of water on him this time.

“Richie, Mike, Farkle. No time for breakfast, I gotta get you three to school.” Nancy rushed her words, but was still able to be understood.  
“F**k.” Richie exclaimed.

\--

Maya and her brothers, Stan and Dustin, were on their way to school, their self-proclaimed older brother (really self-proclaimed mom), Steve, was taking them to school, instead of the three of them walking what felt like 10 miles (to the three siblings it felt like that far).

“I’m so excited for this year.” Dustin exclaimed, his pearls showing. Ever since his adult teeth grew last year, he hadn’t stopped smiling.  
“I’m excited too, which is weird ‘cause I’m never excited for school.” Maya smiled.  
“You’re only happy to see RIley.” Stan teased his ‘younger’ sister, she was only younger than him and Dustin by 10 minutes.  
“Whatever you say bird boy.” Maya rolled her eyes.  
“Will you two ever stop arguing?” Steve asked the two young teens.  
Maya and Stan exchanged looks and said in unison, “No.”

When Steve pulled up to the school, Jonathan and Nancy were dropping off Will, Riley, Eddie, Farkle, Mike and Richie.  
“Right, what did I tell you three?” Steve asked them, hoping they’d recall what he told them about high school.  
“When we walk through those doors, act like we own the place.” Maya said, smirking mischievously.  
“You got it, now get in there and show those teachers what they’re dealing with.” Steve smiled proudly.”

\--

Eleven was walking through the town of Hawkins.

Joyce saw the girl walking passed Melvald’s, where she works, and took her to her house.  
“Sweetie, where are your parents?” She asked the girl.  
Eleven just looked at her weirdly, “P-parents?”  
“Yeah, your mom and dad? Where are they? Did you run from them?” She asked softly, kneeling in front of the girl.  
When Jonathan came home from dropping of Will, Eddie and Riley, he looked at his mom who was talking to a girl? Boy? He didn’t know.

“Mom, who’s this?” He asked her.  
The girl just lifted up her sleeve, revealing the numbers, ‘011’.  
“Papa said I’m special, not like others.” The girl muttered softly.

“Okay, we’re getting somewhere.” Joyce smiled, getting up and dialling the station.

“Hop, there’s an emergency..come home quick.”

"Something bad happened..something really bad.." Eleven said slowly, hoping to get her words right.

That comment made Jonathan and Joyce's stomach's drop.


	3. The Explanation

When Hopper saw the girl sitting on his couch, and heard about what Eleven said, he poured himself a glass of whisky.

“What do you mean something bad happened?” Jonathan asked her.  
“Papa, brothers and papa’s friends turned into pale, green-haired people. Started going crazy..” She mumbled, “I left as soon as that happened. They’re bad, they looked sick.”

“Shit.." Hopper sighed.

“Honey, it’s okay, you can stay here for as long as you need to.” Joyce smiled, hugging the girl.

\--

After Jonathan picked up Riley, Will and Eddie, Joyce filled them in on what Eleven said.

Will knew what that description was, he’s seen things like that in his comic books and movies.  
“Zombies...it’s the start of the apocalypse..” He said worriedly, he called Mike (Wheeler) first, then Dustin, Lucas (Sinclair), Mike (Hanlon) and everyone else.

\--

When everyone arrived at the Hopper-Byers house, everyone just sat there, the atmosphere awkwardly silent until Dustin broke the silence by asking the question everyone was thinking.

“What do you mean it’s the start of the apocalypse?”  
“Eleven said she saw people turn pale and green-haired, that’s an obvious description of a zombie.” Will explained.  
“This is bad, this is really, really bad!” Steve exclaimed, running his hands through his hair.  
“No shit Harrington, it’s the start of the fucking apocalypse!” Robin slapped his arm.

Will turned to his friends, and his sister and brother, and asked, “Do you guys still have your apocalypse survival kit we put together after we went to see Day of the Dead?”  
“I never go anywhere without it..” Farkle said, “and I make sure that Mike and Richie don’t either.”  
The others nodded.  
“Let’s see if we have enough supplies for all of us.” Will said, as they all grabbed their kits.

“Wait, so let me get this straight? You’re saying that this is the start of the apocalypse?” Nancy asked her boyfriends, Steve and Jonathan.  
“Yeah, that’s what Will says it is..” Jonathan says, hugging her waist.  
“It’ll be okay, Nance, everything’ll be okay. We’ll protect you..” Steve smiled, pecking her lips.

Erica looked at her three older brothers, Zay, Lucas and Mike with that look that said ‘is it really the start of the apocalypse’  
Zay gulped and said, “Y-yeah it is, Erica..yeah it is..”  
“But don’t worry though, your macho older brothers will protect you.” Lucas said.  
“I doubt Lucas will though, he looks like a twig and screams like a girl.” Erica said jokingly, but her facial expression said otherwise as she kept a straight face which her brothers knew meant she was scared, scratch that she was petrified. I mean, who wouldn’t be? It was the start of the apocalypse.

\--

“Wait, Billy was at the lab. Is that where it was? The lab?” Max asked Eleven, worried about her step-brother, in which Eleven only responded with a nod which made Max worried about him even more.  
“Why was he at the lab? That’s government property.” Mike (Hanlon) asked her.  
“He’s doing work experience there for this Doctor Brenner..” Max said, her eyes widening when she realised her other step-brother, Patrick, and her stepdad, Neil, were also there, she didn’t know why Neil was there but she knew Patrick was there for the same reason as Billy, “my mom will be so upset..”  
“It will be okay, Max, it’ll be okay.” Riley smiled.

The others didn’t know how she was so positive about everything, she always managed to see the positives in anyone and anything.

“God I hope so. Sure, Patrick and Billy are abusive and a**holes but they’re my family, same goes for Neil. They’re family.” Max sighed, putting her head in her hands and Riley hugged her reassuringly.

After Will checked to see if they had enough supplies for everyone, he headed back to the group in the family room.  
“Okay, so we have enough of everything. We need to ration our food portions to make it last however long this apocalypse lasts.” Will stated, and continued turning to the party of losers (their friend group, which also includes Erica), “since we know how to use these kits, we’re in charge of them and since we know the most about this type of situation since we’ve studied practically every zombie apocalypse movie, mainly me and Eddie, we’ll be in charge of the survival packages and the food rations. Jonathan, you’ll be separating the rations into small portions, we need this food to last a while.”

Riley, Maya, Bev, Max, Isadora and Erica took Eleven (who they nicknamed ‘El’) to Riley’s room, where Riley gave her a makeover, with the help of her friends.  
(The outfit she gave El is the one she wore in the season 3 finale)

\--

Riley smiled and clapped her hands excitedly, “Oh. My. God. This...you look a-ma-zing in this outfit!”  
“I say that’s a job well done for us.” Erica smiled, proud of their accomplishment.  
“Pretty.” El smiled as she looked in the mirror at her new outfit.  
“You can have these other clothes that I hardly ever wear..” Riley smiled handing her a pile of clothes (the ones she wore throughout season 3).  
“Yeah, pretty. You look so pretty.” Max smiled, she felt her face heat up as she said that.  
‘What is this I’m feeling? I’ve never felt this before..’ Max thought to herself.  
El smiled, looking down and blushing. 

\--

Richie and Eddie were sitting in the hallway of the Hopper-Byers house which lead to the bedrooms.  
“This apocalypse..it-it’s so scary, Rich..” Eddie sighed terrified of what’s happening in their town.  
“I know, Eds, I thought it’ll never happen, but Farkle, Riley and Hanlon on the other hand, they all thought it would. I only thought this shit happened in movies and tv shows..” Richie said, taking his glasses off to clean them on his hawaiian shirt.

\--

“Momma..I’m-I’m scared..” Riley said as she made her way back to the living room, going over to her mom who hugged her daughter.  
“I know, Riles, but we’ll all be safe. You kids were prepared though, you were all scared this would happen after watching Day of the Dead last summer at Starcourt. But it’ll be okay, we’ll be safe here, we have the gun in the shed that Jim said we need oh-so-dearly.” Joyce said, hugging her daughter, mouthing to Hopper saying, ‘get beary the bear’.  
Which he did, and her favourite blanket from her room, wrapping it over her and Joyce.

\--

Stan, Dustin, Ben and Bill were on lookout, with Steve.  
“I honestly thought you kids were crazy about needing those apocalypse survival packs, but now that we actually need them, it’s just hit me that you’re not crazy about this.” Steve said, truthfully.  
“I-I th-thou-thought w-we wo-wouldn’t n-ne-need the-them ei-either.” Bill said, the others learned to be patient with Bill and his stutter.  
Dustin and Stan nodded in agreement with their friend.  
“This shit’s scary, real scary…” Dustin said, not taking his eyes from the window they were looking through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think'll happen? Do you think the zombies will find out where they are? Do you think Billy's a zombie or not? Comment your thoughts, who knows? Maybe your suggestion will be added into the next chapter. Stay tuned for more.


	4. The Z-Bands

Later that same day, Dustin finally saw some movement in the forest near the Hopper-Byers house.

“Uhh...guys..I think I see something..” Dustin said, catching the attention of the others.  
“What do you mean you see something? Lemme see what’s going on?” Will said, taking the binoculars from Dustin and having a look at what it is. “Sh*t..I got eyes. They’re walking slowly, feet dragging along the floor. Exactly how most zombies walk.”

And Will was indeed correct, it was a hoard of zombies heading towards the town, they were going the way nearest the Hopper-Byers house.

\--

Billy had managed to leave before the explosion, he knew about El and he knew he needed to protect her, his dad and his brother on the other hand, they didn’t leave quick enough.

”God I hope El is okay..I really hope she is..” He thought aloud.

\--

Back at the Byers house, Riley was sitting with Jonathan, Will and Eddie, leaning her head on her older brother’s shoulder.  
“What if- what if the- those things find us?” Riley sniffled, wiping her eyes.  
“They won’t..” Jonathan reassured her, hoping that it was the truth.

Everyone in the house was scared.  
El didn’t know what was going on, but she was scared too, Steve was reassuring her that everything was going to be okay.

\--

The zombies were exactly as El described them, pale, green-haired, but the only description she missed was that their eyes looked like they had sunken into their skulls. Riley went up to the window, only to see one that looked like Victor Criss, the most feared group in Hawkins.

”This sh*t is terrifying…” Billy said to himself as he made his way to Jonathan’s house, sure Billy Hargrove wasn’t the nicest person, but he wasn’t an a**hole like his brother and his dad, he did act like a douche at times towards Max, but he did make sure he didn’t hurt her a lot.  
“W-what? Is-is that- is that Billy?” Max said surprised, looking out the window.  
“Billy? One of the nice men?” El asked softly, going to where Max was at the window.  
“He needs to get in here, it’s too dangerous out there.” Joyce said, going to the back door, “Max, write down on a piece of paper for him to go ‘round to the back door.”

Which she did, Max put it up to the window which Billy put his thumb up in response and went ‘round the back, making sure the zombies didn’t follow him, where he saw Joyce at the door.  
When he got in the house he saw Max in the living room, facing the back door.  
“I was so worried about you, Billy..” Max said, tearing up as she made her way over to her stepbrother.  
“I was worried about you too, Max.” He admitted, he saw Eleven and went over to her saying, “Oh, god, Ellie, thank god, you’re safe!”  
“Billy. You’re safe too.” El smiled, hugging him.

\--

The kids filled Billy in on their plan after he settled in.  
“Okay, so, what do we do with the zombies though? They can’t just continue roaming around the town.” He pointed out.

He was right, they couldn’t just have them continue roaming around the town.

”Maybe we could make a special watch that can stop them from being ugly, dead-eyed, flesh-eating freaks..” Dustin shrugged, “I could mess with some digital watches so it stops them from being that way.”  
“Dustin. You’re a genius!” Eddie exclaimed.

So that’s what he and Farkle did. They tweaked the digital watches in order to make what Dustin came up with the idea for.

”What do we do now?” Mike (Hanlon) asked the group, all except Dustin shrugged in response.  
“We wait, see if they take the bait, and when they do, we’ll put the watches on them and they won’t be brain dead freaks anymore.” Dustin said, as if the task were simple but in reality it wasn’t.

And the zombies did, in fact, take the bait, and they went into the shed and the older teens, Joyce and Hopper put the (what Dustin named) ‘Z-bands’ on them while they were eating the mush.


End file.
